Examples of conventional antireflection coatings may be understood from U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2006/0099396, U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2010/0259823, U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2013/0271843, U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2014/0202984, U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2014/0374377, U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2016/0233825, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,914,852, and 5,900,288. Current broadband antireflection (AR) coatings can play a role in applications ranging from optical lenses and imaging systems to displays, solar concentrators, and/or photovoltaics.
Conventional antireflection systems and methods may not be well-suited for some optical systems (e.g., plastic optics). This may be due to poor adhesion, large thermal expansion mismatch, inherent limitations in coating process temperature, and/or other deficiencies. In addition, conventional antireflection systems and methods may operate at limited bandwidths (e.g., to the visible spectral range). Moreover, the complexity (e.g., most can include use of four or more layers) of traditional systems and methods may provide additional obstacles.